


Attack on Hogwarts {Eruri}

by Lostinmysins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinmysins/pseuds/Lostinmysins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover of Harry Potter and Attack on Titan. They story begins with how Levi and Erwin meet, then continues into how the relationship is formed and what happens as consequences of their actions.  There also will be a rather 'hot' scene some where along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

The most important day of any young wizards life is the day they get there letter for inviting them to study magic at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Though when Levi received his letter he saw it as an opportunity to escape the cruel so called family that had taken him in since he was an infant.

When the young dark haired boy arrived at the school for his first day he couldn't help but be a bit excited as this was a fresh start for him. A place where he wasn’t known. But when it came for his name to be called out so he could be sorted by the sorting hat into a house he’d hoped for it to be Gryffindor after all the amazing things that he’d heard about that house on the train journey there from the other kids, it was the perfect house for him to start a fresh in and not be the used weapon anymore that his family had turned him into. Though the sorting hat had other plans.

“Slytherin!” The hat exclaimed.

Levi’s face sunk, his eyes losing the sparkle that they’d held before as he stood up from the stool and moved away from the front of the hall towards the table that was filled with other slytherins. Though what Levi didn’t realise was that he was being watched by someone who would later become quite a significant part of his life. A blonde second year from the Gryffindor table had taken a liking to the small dark haired boy, his ice blue eyes following the younger boy as he sat on the Slytherin table.

“Someone caught your eye Erwin?” Mike questioned his fellow gryffindor following the teens eyes.

“Maybe” Erwin replied as a small smirk began to pull at the side of his lips. “I won’t know until I find out more about him”

“Well that shouldn’t be too easy for you to do” Mike chuckled slightly, knowing the small gathering that Erwin had acquired over the previous year for being on the quidditch team even though he was in his first year at Hogwarts. Those fans would do anything for him.

“No I don’t believe it will” Erwin’s eyes moved from Mike back to Levi who had managed to find some people to talk to while the rest of the first years go sorted into their houses.

After the sorting had finished a fabulous feast appeared in front of the students and they all began to dig in. Levi at first didn’t know what to eat he’d never seen so much food in his life. Though the person sitting next to him grabbed something from in front of him.

“Trying to decide what to eat first right” The other boy asked Levi

“Yeah” Levi responded with a more arrogant tone.

“Well then just have a bit of everything” The boy responded with a friendly tone.

Levi turned to have a look at the person how’d decided to start a conversation with him even though his expression always looked quite angry.  The guy was quite tall for his age and had blonde grayish hair.

“I’m Farlan” The boy smiles and holds out his hand. Levi hesitates for a moment as he looks at the boy for a bit longer, the dark haired boy had become quite good at reading people.

“I’m Levi” Levi grabbed Farlan’s hand and shook it not really smiling but his expression softened a little bit. The two of them got chatting while they were eating and really seemed to hit it off. Levi didn't realize that he was the only one that had been taken in by a bad family and used it turned out that Farlan had suffered the same fate. At least the two of them had each other now is what Levi thought. But people change, no matter what.

And after four years had passed, Levi had changed. Going into his fifth year at Hogwarts he wasn't the same first year as he'd started of as. The hope of escaping his darkened fate has now all but disappeared as the years went on. As much as the dark haired teen would have liked to escape his ‘family’ that opportunity never came, at the end of each year he had to return to them even if he didn’t want to. Levi learned to do what he had to do to survive his ‘family’ even if that meant becoming part of the death eaters. Though he didn’t possess a tattoo of the mark in his forearm yet as they thought that it might make the teachers at school too suspicious of their activity and cause more harm than good.Though Levi was sent to school this year with a mission, he had to take out a man called Erwin Smith. Levi didn't ask why as he knew it was better not to know much about the circumstances, only information about his target.

It was the same routine at platform 9 ¾ all the first years were rushing around trying to find somewhere good to sit as they all huddled together near the front of the train. The rest of the years just seemed to slot in wherever the felt like it really on the rest of the train. Levi, Farlan and Isabel all started moving through the rear end of the train where you could find most of the Sixth years as he knew that Erwin was a year above him. The dark haired teen gazed from seat to seat going through the train looking for a sign of the target. The three of them moved into the next carriage on the search for the older teen when Levi felt like he was being watched from somewhere, he slowly glanced around the carriage when his grey eyes meet with a pair of ice cold blue ones, they locked for a moment but that moment was long enough to send a small shiver down Levi’s spine.

“Are you alright Levi?” Farlan questioned noticing the small twitch from the smaller teen.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, he’s over there on the left side of the carriage in the middle” Levi replied managing to sort his head out quickly.  
“Good there’s some seats a few rows back from him on the right side let’s sit there” Isabel suggested as she already started moving towards the seats before the other two could object.

Levi and Farlan both let out a sigh before they started moving towards Isabel who had already sat down on the seat but Levi couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched all the way towards his seat. While he was sitting down he flicked his eyes in the direction of Erwin once again and at that moment their eyes to locked for a second time though this time the target seemed to have a smirk on his face. But as he turned to look away, his eyes were the last things to move to look at his friends that were sitting opposite him. Levi couldn’t help but feel like there was something off about this guy, but little did that matter he would still take him out either way. It was kill his target or suffer the rarf of the deatheaters.

Erwin couldn’t help but smirk to himself when he caught eyes with Levi noticing how the first them there eyes had met, that he’d caused the dark haired teen to shiver slightly. It was unusual for Levi to be so aware of the blondes presence normally he would just keep to his little group.   
“You know I think I’ve finally got his attention but for the wrong reasons” Erwin chuckled as he turned towards Mike and Hanji who were sitting opposite him.

“What gives you that impression Erwin” Mike questioned.

“Well he’s looked over here twice now, normally we never make eye contact. Though you’ve heard the rumours from your father at the ministry, about the assassin death eaters sent to hogwarts” Erwin’s smirk turned into a more serious expression as his eyes met with Mike’s.

“You can’t seriously think it’s him?” Mike’s tone quietened as he leaned closer to Erwin so that no  one else could listen in. “That’s a very serious accusation Erwin even for you.”

“Anyway why would you even be a target?” questioned Hanji in a hushed tone.

“Let’s just say that I decided to continue something that best be left forgotten in some peoples eyes.” Erwin quietly said as he moved back to relax a bit in his seat, leaving his fellow Gryffindors quite confused about the whole situation.

As the train pulled into the Hogwarts station the rest of the carriage became busy as the other students grabbed their luggage and started moving towards the nearest exit of the train. Though that didn’t matter to Levi or Erwin. The two of them were more focused on what the other was doing. Erwin had turned his head to look out of the window or that was what Levi had thought but he was actually using it to see what the dark haired teen was doing behind him. The blonde continued to glance in the mirror to see whether Levi and his ‘groupies’ had decided to leave the carriage like all the other students but they were still sat there simply not moving. Levi kept chucking glances the blondes way but that was all the movement they were doing. Erwin let out a small chuckle before he decided to turn to look at his friends sitting opposite him.

“Shall we get going then, there shouldn’t be such a crowd now” Erwin suggested giving Mike and Hanji a quick signal to let them know that Levi was still in the carriage as well. He did this by moving his eyes over in the dark haired teens direction and then immediately moving them back to the two of them.   
“That sounds like a good plan, we don’t want to miss the carriages” Hanji replied with her usual chipper tone.

The three of them slowly moved out of there seats and grabbed the luggage that they had taken with them onto the train, the rest of it would already be in their rooms in the gryffindor dorms, as they moved towards the door at the farthest end of the carriage away from Levi as to avoid going past him as it could lead to an early confrontation which Erwin didn’t want as he had much more exciting plans in store for the teen.

Levi’s eyes had flickered over to his target now and again as the rush of students hurried to get out of the carriage of the train. Though he’d noticed that all Erwin seemed to be doing was looking out of the window which was weird considering that Levi had been told that he was a cunning man and to watch his back whilst taking him out. It was just as he went to look back at the blonde to see if his group were moving yet that he noticed the reflection in the mirror which at the moment his eyes moved directly away from the target.

“ _Tch_ ” Levi spat out as he realised he hadn’t been as sneaky as he thought.

“What’s wrong brother” Isabel questioned

“He’s seen me watching him the whole time from the reflection of the window” Levi muttered not really talking to anyone but himself.

“Are you serious” Isabel replied quietly as she looked at Levi.

Though just as she said that Farlan noticed that they were leaving.

“Levi now’s your chance, you can get him on the way out.” Farlan whispered almost to Levi who’d been staring at his hands on the table for a little while. The dark haired teen lifted his lead slightly as he awaited to see footsteps pass in his direction as the target exited the train but he saw nothing.

“Farlan where are they?” Levi questioned as he still couldn’t bring himself to look at Erwin as to not raise anymore suspicion.

“They’ve exited through the other exit” Farlan responded with spite. “Fuck, that was one of our best chances.”

Levi’s head immediately lifted up to look around the train, as he saw they were the last ones in there, his head flicked around to look outside of the windows as he saw Erwin walking past them. Levi slowly got out of his seat and grabbed the rest of his belongings that he’d taken with him inside the carriage and moved to the closest exit to them which was the one at the front of the carriage. He glanced back at the other two almost to signal them to get their stuff calmly, Levi looked back at the windows to see that Erwin was almost to the end of them which meant that they only had a limited amount of time to get another shot at him before he got to the unmanned carriages that would take him to Hogwarts. The group managed to get out of the train finally quite calmly so they didn’t look suspicious to anyone as they slotted in behind a couple of the last students on the platform that where just behind the targets group. Though Levi had to just take a quick look behind him to make sure that Farlan and Isabel were still there, by the time he looked back around Erwin had gone. There was no sight of him anywhere. The dark haired teen darted his eyes around everywhere on the platform looking for him but there was no sign. Levi started to walk faster pushing past the slower students walking in front of him as he moved swiftly towards the carriages that would take him to the school that used to give him hope. And there, on the carriage that was just pulling away as Levi arrived was the blonde.

Erwin glanced back to see Levi standing there as the carriage pulled away and he couldn’t help but smirk, they were the only two times that the dark haired teen could really get a chance to take him out quietly but Erwin knew that it wasn’t over yet.


	2. Quiet before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that school has begun what will happen between Erwin and Levi. Will it end up consuming the both of them or will someone rise to become victorious.

As Erwin arrived in the great hall he was greeted by a bunch of girls from the year below who had almost become his fan club which was quite tiring to handle but he had to keep up appearances.  
“Hello Ladies, how was your summer?” Erwin questioned his tone was gentle and his expression happy as the girls swarmed around him. They all responded saying how good their summer was but how they did miss seeing Erwin’s face and all that sort of stuff but the blonde wasn't really listening to any of them. But he responded none the less.  
“Well I’m glad to hear it, I hope you’ll all excuse me while I go sit next to my friends” Erwin smiled charmingly as he moved slowly past the girls. There was a giggle that came from the group as Erwin headed towards where he could see Mike sitting at the long table.  
“The ‘welcome back’ visit from the fan club I see” Mike teased as Erwin took his seat.  
“Yes it seems to have become a tradition” Erwin chuckled as he glanced over to Mike. “You know I can’t help but feel like this year is going to be full of trouble” Erwin’s mouth pulled up at the corners into a quite twisted smirk as he saw Levi and company enter the hall.  
“And whose fault will that be” Hange replied from across the table.  
There was a small laugh that escaped Erwin’s mouth as he glanced over at her.  
“Well hopefully I’ll be able to wriggle my way out of it” Erwin responded with a slightly more tensed tone as he didn't really know how to deal with the situation to begin with.  
But nonetheless he wasn't going to back down from such a tempting game. The hall finally filled up with all the students seated in their houses as the new first years walked through the hall to be grouped together at the front as they were sorted. Erwin wasn't really bothered by who was going into what house it had little consequence to him. Instead he had his elbows on the table with his chin resting on his hands, his eyes weren't really looking anywhere as he was deep in thought about what his next move would be in this match against the Death Eaters, what his father might do. Though that thought brought up a memory he would of rather forgotten.

Levi couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he watched the small kids walk nervously up to the stool, some of them visibly shaking as the hat was placed on them and their house shouted out. Though the nostalgia wore off as he glanced over towards the gryffindor table. Looking at all there happy faces as new students were placed in their house, it was repulsive to watch. To think that if destiny had played out the way Levi had wanted it to be he could be sitting there happy like the rest of them, but fate was cruel and unmerciful. The dark haired teen turned away from the front of the hall and began looking through the hall to find where Erwin was. Though when he found the blonde there was no happy expression on his face, not even a smile. There was a cold and calculated expression instead. That annoyed Levi, what did he have to look so cold about, his life was probably perfect filled with happy memories that would outshine the dark ones. The teen looked away from the blonde and moved his gaze back to his friends who were sitting either side of him.

“Brings back some fond memories” Farlan chimed as he looked back at Levi, “Don’t you think?”  
Levi just gave his friend a blank stare in return, he didn't remember many fond memories anymore.  
“Is this where you and Levi met?” Isabel questioned Farlan.  
“Yeah, I started the conversation because he looked sad” Farlan teased glancing from Isabel back to Levi to see what his expression was, but it was still the same blank stare.  
“I was sad. I knew as soon as I sat down at his table my fate was sealed” Levi’s tone was flat as he spoke. His gaze once again wondered over the room as he waited for the last of the children to be sorted so that the food would appear in front of them and this dreaded ‘school tradition’ could be over so he could carry on with the hunt.

There was loud clapping coming from around Erwin which snapped him out of the trance like state he’d been in while plotting. It was the clapping of his fellow students welcoming a new Gryffindor student. Though Erwin didn't really take much note of the new kid, his gaze drifted over towards the next table where Levi was sitting with his friends either side of him. It looked like they were having quite some fun but the dark haired teen just didn't really seem that interested in it. Erwin couldn't help but recognize something in that picture. It looked like him only a couple of years ago with Mike and Hange either side of him trying to cheer him up after his father’s death. That was what attracted Erwin to Levi. It was the sense that he obviously had potential to be amazing but was restricted by fate to follow something dark, but the blonde was going to change that, that was his plan for this year, he would give back the freedom that Levi clearly wanted.

The ‘opening ceremony’ was over now and it was time for all of the students to return to their allocated dorms to sleep for the night. This was Levi’s second opportunity to take out Erwin and this time he wasn't going to let the blonde escape so easily. As the house heads began to direct the first years towards their new sleeping quarters this was Levi’s chance to either separate Erwin from the crowd for a direct confrontation or to follow him back to the Gryffindor common room and attack him in the night. As all the gryffindors moved to follow after the first years Levi decided then and there that he was going to use the night attack as a last resort and decided that he was going to approach Erwin and confront him directly.

“I’m going after Erwin now” Levi whispered to Isabel and Farlan as he started to maneuver in between the people to try and get closer to the blonde.  
“Wait now, but the three of us..” Farlan was cut off mid sentence by Levi.  
“It’s only me going, you two return to the dorms okay.” Levi gave the two of them a stern look which seemed to silence any protesting from the two of them.  
“Fine bro but don’t be too long” Isabel complained as she held onto Farlan’s cloak to make sure that they didn't separated.  
Levi tried to find where the Gryffindor’s had got to but it didn't take him long to see the blonde as he was one of the tallest in the house. Managing to move swiftly through the crowd fairly unnoticed of people due to his height Levi finally managed to catch up to Erwin, drawing his wand from his robe he held it to the blondes back.  
“Come with me. Alone” Levi whispered harshly at the blonde.

As Erwin and his friends got up from their seats moving towards the exit of the hall the blonde had glanced over towards the Slytherin table to check that Levi was still there. Though he only took his eyes off the dark haired teenager for a second to talk to Mike quickly about something and when he tried to find him again Levi had vanished. Erwin’s ice blue eyes darted across the Slytherin students trying to find him but he only found his two friends.

“I see” Erwin smirked slightly figuring that this would be a perfect time for Levi to sneak up on him. “ If I go off somewhere alone don’t follow me okay head back to the dorms and I’ll explain later” Erwin told Mike and Hange.  
“What are you talking about Erwin?” Mike questioned with a puzzled expression  
“I can’t find him anywhere in the crowd” Erwin replied a smirk pulling up at the corner of his mouth.  
“Don’t do anything stupid okay.” Hange sighed as she grabbed Mike’s arm and pulled him along.  
“I still don’t” Mike was cut off mid sentence by Hange.  
“I’ll explain as we walk away okay” Hange smiled at Mike a rather sarcastic smile as she managed to get him to follow to the dorms.  
It wasn't soon after the two of them had left Erwin that he felt something poke him in his lower back and a voice that sharply came after it.  
“As you wish” Erwin turned his head slightly to look down at Levi, just as he’d thought the dark haired teen planned on taking him out now, but the blonde wasn’t going to let that happen.


End file.
